legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Fire Rebellion: Season 16
LOTM: Fire Rebellion: Season 16 is a story in the Fire Rebellion Storyline by Coolautiz and 22kingdomheartsfan. It's the sixteenth season overall and the third in the Post McCracken Era, as well as the third and final in the Ninja Saga. It began on January 31, 2018 and ended August 16, 2018. Trailer Plot The Dazzlings put in motion one of their most dangerous plans take the power of the Equestrian Magic and Ninja Power Stars for themselves, forcing the Knights of the Just back into action. There's only one way to stop them now: undertake quests that involve traveling through time. To stop this threat once and for all, the Knights must enlist heroes from different time periods and unite them. Episodes *Season 16: Part 1 *Season 16: Part 2 *Season 16: Part 3 *Season 16: Part 4 *Season 16: Part 5 *Season 16: Part 6 *Season 16: Part 7 *Season 16: Part 8 *Season 16: Part 9 *Season 16: Part 10 *Season 16: Part 11 *Season 16: Part 12 *Season 16: Part 13 *Season 16: Part 14 *Season 16: Part 15 - Power of the Ninja *Boy's Night Part 1 *Boy's Night Part 2 *Boy's Night Part 3 *Boy's Night Part 4 *Girl's Night Part 1 *Girl's Night Part 2 *Girl's Night Part 3 *Girl's Night Part 4 *Christmas Special Factions Heroes *Order of the Just **Knights of the Just *Time Force *Ninja Rangers *Sentinel Task Force *United Nations Space Alliance *Allied Powers **1st Infantry Division Order of the Just Primary Members.png Soar to the moon by pegacorn-d4xlyc.jpg Time Force.jpg shuriken_sentai_ninninger_emblem_by_joeshiba-d88splc.png Sentinel Task Force logo AW.png UNSA Logo IW.png AlliedPowersPlaceholder.jpg Villains *The Dazzlings *Evil Space Ninjas *Galaxy Warriors *Sledge's Outlaws *Axis Powers **Wehrmacht The_Dazzlings_insignia_EG2.png Space-Ninjas.jpg Warrior-Dome-Interior.jpg Cell-Block-1.png AxisPowersPlaceholder.png German faction logo WaW.png Characters Heroes *David Johnson *Daniel Bearinger *Jack Mason *Cloe Carter *Marion Samson *Juniper Montage - Voiced by Ali Liebert *Tommy Oliver - Portrayed by Jason David Frank *Brody Romero - Portrayed by William Shewfelt *Levi Weston - Portrayed by Jordi Webber *Mick Kanic - Portrayed by Kelson Henderson *Dane Romero - Portrayed by Mike Edward *Ronald "Red" Daniels - Portrayed by Brett Zimmerman *Joseph Turner - Portrayed by Jeffery Pierce *Howard - Portrayed by Russell Richardson *Jen Scotts - Portrayed by Erin Cahill *Sora Takenouchi - Voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey *Princess Viera - Portrayed by Ruby Love *Jane Jones *Masaru Akechi *Nagisa Akechi *Kotoko Akechi *Lexi Green *Nathan Clarke Daniel FR Season 14.png Cloe FR Season 14.png Juniper Montage -like the back of my hand- EGS2.png Tommy-DT.jpg Brody wit Preston.png Levi-Weston.jpg PRNS Mick.jpg Dane_romero.jpg Daniels.jpg JosephTurner FrontLines WWII.jpg Howard_campaign_WWII.png Jen_Scotts.jpg Sora Tri.png Viera coat.jpg Villains *Adagio Dazzle - Voiced by Kazumi Evans *Aria Blaze - Voiced by Diana Kaarina *Sonata Dusk - Voiced by Maryke Hendrikse *Sledge - Voiced by Adam Gardiner *Madame Odius - Voiced by Jacque Drew *Morgana - Voiced by Pat Carroll Adagio_Dazzle_in_shock_and_awe_EG2.png Aria_Blaze_singing_song's_climax_EG2.png Sonata Dusk.png PRDC Sledge.jpg Madame Odius.png Queen Morgana.jpg Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 16